Confession
by anime16
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mikan Sakura wanted to confess her feelings to her childhood friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Will it be a success?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY. ^^**

**Confession**

Mikan pulled her long, chestnut hair into a high ponytail and looked at the mirror, smiling at the sight of her own reflection. She looked great today, for this big day. Why? This is the time she will confess to her long time crush and childhood friend, Natsume Hyuuga. True, he was a jerk and a certified pervert, seeing he always peek at her childish panties, but she learned to love him. He was seen as a cold-hearted guy by everybody, but deep inside he was really caring and kind in his own way. And she loved every side and part of his screwed personality.

"Natsume," Mikan muttered under her breath, blushing as his face flashed in her mind. She sighed and put down the comb she was holding in the table under the mirror. She grabbed her bag in the bed and swung it in her shoulders. She exited her room and went downstairs.

"Good morning mom," she greeted her mother in the kitchen and got a toasted bread in the dining table. "I'll be going now or I'll be late. Thanks for the food!"

"Be safe Mikan. And good luck to your confession to Natsume!" her mother said, grinning widely. Mikan nearly slip on the floor and turned around to look at her mother, surprise was evident on her pretty face.

"H-how did you know?" Mikan stuttered.

"I'm your mom, remember? I know all about you!" her mother uttered. Mikan sighed, she can never hide a thing from her mother.

**Confession**

"What's with you today? You've been following me everywhere!" Natsume hollered. "It's giving me the creeps."

"How rude of you! What's wrong in following your best friend, huh?" Mikan pouted her lips and looked away from Natsume.

"But you practically follow me everywhere!" Natsume said. "And I meant it when I said everywhere. When I went to school this morning, you were miraculously at my side. When I went to my Sakura Tree, you were behind me. When I went to the toilet, you were outside the door. And now, here in the roof top of the school, you were also here!"

"We always went together to school. You always share your Sakura Tree to me. I was just passing when you exited the toilet. And it's just coincidence when I was in here!" Mikan reasoned out. Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "Just admit it! You are stalking me!"

"I am not!" Mikan shouted.

"What do you want, polka? Just say it. I don't want you to stalk me the entire day!" Natsume told Mikan. She looked down and fidgeted her fingers.

"N-Natsume, the truth is I lo--" Mikan was silenced when the door of the rooftop swung opened, revealing Luna Koizumi.

"Natsume-kun, I want to talk to you!" Luna hollered. Natsume frowned.

"It's really important," Luna begged. Natsume sighed and nodded. He turned to look at Mikan and said, "Tell me later."

"Alright," Mikan muttered. Natsume went to Luna and together, they exited the rooftop, closing the door. Mikan smiled sadly and decided to follow them.

**Confession**

Luna led Natsume in _his _Sakura Tree. "What do you want, Koizumi?" Natsume asked, annoyed that she led him in his special place. He only allowed _two_ people in his Sakura Tree. Himself and _his _polka dots. But he would never admit that.

"I'm waiting," Natsume impatiently tapped his foot. "You know I'm an impatient person, Koizumi."

"I-I love you Natsume-kun! Please go out with me," Luna said.

"I'm sorry, Koizumi," Natsume uttered. "I can't return your feelings."

Luna looked down. "Is it because of Sakura-san?"

"If you know, then don't ask me stupid questions again," Natsume said impassively. He wanted to go back to Mikan now as he felt that she would tell him something important.

"Can I ask a last one favour?" Luna asked.

"What is it? Just get on with it already. You're clearly wasting my time," Natsume stated.

"Can you kiss me?" Luna said.

"Are you stupid? I already rejected you so don't ask ridiculous favours!" Natsume told her. "I'm out of here."

He began to walk away. "Natsume-kun, wait!" Luna shouted. He turned around, annoyed by her persistence.

"What n--" he was cut off by Luna's lips on his own. Natsume's eyes widened and pushed Luna away. She touched her lips while blushing.

"Your lips are so soft. Thank you Natsume-kun," Luna bowed. Natsume rubbed his lips and glared at her.

"You're mental! I tell you!" Natsume hollered before running away.

_Damn...I was saving my first kiss for polka...and now it was stolen by a deranged girl_...Natsume complained in his thoughts.

"Damn! Damn it all!" Natsume muttered.

**Confession**

Mikan saw her kissing him, under the Sakura Tree. She froze, hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Are they a couple now? This was the first thought that entered Mikan's mind. She immediately went away. She didn't like to see them making out in front of her, it hurts too much.

"Natsume, I love you," she whispered as she walked aimlessly away from them.

**Confession**

"Where is polka?" Natsume asked his best friend, Ruka Nogi. The lunch break already ended twenty minutes ago, and the afternoon classes started. Mr. Jinno was already inside the classroom, but Mikan was nowhere to be found.

"She was in the infirmary," Ruka muttered. "She told Mr. Jinno that she was not feeling well and she needed to go to the infirmary."

Natsume's eyebrow creased with worry. He stood up and went to Mr. Jinno.

"I need to go to the toilet," He excused himself and exited the room.

"Just three minutes, Mr. Hyuuga," Mr. Jinno said strictly.

**Confession**

Natsume went inside the infirmary. He saw Mikan at the bed, draped with the sheets and looking at the ceiling.

"I thought idiots don't get sick," Natsume said. Mikan suddenly sat up, shocked when she saw Natsume in front of her. He pulled his bangs up and put his forehead on Mikan, causing her to blush.

"W-What are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Checking your temperature," Natsume replied. "You seemed fine. Ah, I get it. You're ditching class. You should have told me so I could come with you."

Mikan pulled away from Natsume's face. He was dangerously close.

"Shut up," Mikan muttered.

"Oh, someone's angry," Natsume said.

"Just go away Natsume," Mikan said, diving under the covers of the bed sheets.

"What's wrong, polka?" Natsume questioned her, sitting in the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. Just go away," Mikan hollered.

"I won't go away unless you tell me the reason why you're skipping class," Natsume crossed his arms.

"You're really stubborn Natsume," Mikan uttered. "Do you really want to know why?"

"Of course," Natsume said. Mikan slowly sat up and looked at Natsume with a sad smile. His eyes softened.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "Do I need to try my awesome karate moves to someone?"

Mikan slightly laughed and looked away. "You can't possible beat yourself."

"Oh, I can—what?" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume, the truth is I saw you kissing Luna under the Sakura Tree," Mikan said and closed her eyes.

"You saw that?" Natsume muttered. She nodded.

"I was jealous, Natsume. It hurts too much. Why? Why of all the people, I fall in love with you? When you clearly have someone you like and it's not me," Mikan confessed. "I love you, Natsume."

Natsume's eyes widened. When he recovered, he softly smiled. He climbed the bed, held her chin and closed the distance between their lips. Mikan immediately opened her eyes when she felt something soft in her lips. They broke apart.

"It took you long enough to confess," Natsume said.

"What? I thought you liked Koizumi-san," Mikan had a dopey look on her face.

"She—She forced a kiss on me," Natsume uttered. "And sadly it was my first kiss."

"What?" Mikan cried. "I wanted to be your first kiss!"

Natsume smirked and kissed Mikan again. He tilted his head so they could kiss better. Their kiss lasted for a minute and they panted after kissing.

"It's alright. I'll just make sure that you'll be the last," Natsume smiled, his rare smile that he only reserve for his beloved polka dots.

**Confession**

**anime16: **first one shot under Gakuen Alice. I'll continue to update _**Dorm Days **_and _**Crazy Love Affair.**_ So stay tuned.

P.S. If you want me to do this as a multi-chapter story, just tell me through reviews. So please review.


End file.
